In the related art, electrolysis water obtained by performing electrolysis on a solution including chlorine ions is known to have a low available chlorine concentration and a high chlorine sterilizing effect, and to have an advantageous property of high safety for humans. The electrolysis water is used to sterilize foods and instruments for processing the foods in food-related fields, or the like.
In particular, in recent times, since accurate quality/sanitary management of foods and goods for treating the foods is strongly required, utilization of the electrolysis water-making apparatus for making the electrolysis water (sterilized water) is further expected.
The electrolysis water-making apparatus includes an electrolytic cell configured to perform electrolysis on a raw material solution such as a hydrochloric acid solution or the like, a tank of a raw material solution such as hydrochloric acid or the like, a water supply system, a pump configured to pump a hydrochloric acid solution/dilution water or the like, an installation base of an electrolytic cell or the like, a mixer, a pipe group configured to connect the elements of this equipment, an electrolysis power supply configured to supply power to the electrolytic cell, and so on. For example, the apparatuses disclosed in the following Patent Documents 1 and 2 have been proposed as the conventional electrolysis water-making apparatus.
In addition, a technique of removing pipes without scattering electrolyzed products in the electrolytic cell when the electrolytic cell of water treatment equipment using the electrolytic cell is replaced with a new one is disclosed in Patent Document 3.
In the water treatment equipment, a drain pipe is installed under the electrolytic cell near a water inlet of the electrolytic cell. A drain valve is installed at the drain pipe. Then, stop water valves are installed at the piping of an upstream side of the drain pipe, and a pipe of an extraction side of the electrolyzed products extracted from the electrolytic cell. In the water treatment equipment, after one of the two stop water valves is closed to block a water flow, the drain valve is opened to entirely drain the electrolyzed products in the electrolytic cell between the two stop water valves and in running water pipes, and then the electrolytic cell is removed from the running water pipes.